


Exes

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, angsty, only a little, robert doesn't like surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: Robert gets more than he bargained for when Aaron opens up about past relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smittenwithsugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/gifts).



“You know, how do you know everything about my past relationships but I know nothing about yours”

Aaron shifted on the barn floor. He had been expecting this for a while now but he had hoped Robert wouldn’t go there. 

“No much to tell you.”

“But there is something. You weren’t a virgin when I met you. Come on Aaron, you can’t expect me to tell you everything and get nothing in return.” 

“Ok, ok. But don’t blame me if you don’t like what you hear.”

Robert nodded. He moved the blanket around him more. The wind was picking up. They could both hear it. 

“So, the last guy I slept with before you was Finn.” 

Robert shook his head. “Isn’t it cliché that the two only gay men in the village shag.”

“Shut up, it was my first night out of prison and I was drunk and he was there. It never meant anything. He was a means to an end.”

“Wow, clearly I’m not the only heartless one” winked Robert. 

“Before Finn, there was a few random hook ups when I was in France after a broke up with Ed.”

“Ed?”  
“Yeah, the rugby player. He went to play for a French team. I wanted out of the village. I wasn’t really that into him but he offered me what nobody else could.” 

Aaron swallowed. He felt bad for how he had treated Ed. He certainly never should have gone to France with him.

“Ed was the fresh air I needed after Jackson.” 

“Jackson?” Robert saw the demeanour change in Aaron. The slight tears in his eyes. 

“My first love” his voice thick with emotion. It had been four years since he had died. Just thinking of him was enough to create a lump in his throat. 

“Vic never told you about him?” Aaron asked.

“No, she said you had a rough time a couple of years back but refused to elaborate.”

“He died.” Aaron’s voice was quiet. He refused to look at Robert as he said the next words. “I killed him.”

Robert’s face paled. His mind quickly flashed to Katie’s dead body. He shook his head clearing the image. 

“What do you mean you killed him?” he forced his voice to remain steady, his face unjudging. 

“I took a glass of poison to his mouth and poured the liquid down his throat.” Robert saw the tears roll down Aaron’s face. This clearly was a hard subject for him but he felt like he was missing something. 

“Why?” 

Aaron closed his eyes. “Because he asked me too. He was paralysed from the neck down, after an accident. I tried so hard to help him see that he could still live. I even took him skydiving but it wasn’t enough so in the end me and his mum helped him to die. She couldn’t do it so I took over.” 

Robert felt the urge to hug him. Should he? He took the risk and wrapped his arms around Aaron, who didn’t push him away. The opposite in fact, the younger man nestled himself into his chest. 

“The pain and guilt led to me to start self-harming.” Robert’s heart broke for him. He knew Aaron had been through a lot. Could tell with how protective the village were over him. But this, how he was still standing, Robert could only marvel. 

“Before Jackson, I was in the closet. Dated a few girls.” Robert snorted. 

“Shut up, like you can talk” Robert frowned but didn’t say anything. 

“Go on then who were the lucky ladies?” 

“Holly Barton was one of them.” 

“Holly as in Adam’s sister?”

“The very same”

“How did he take it?”

“A lot better than when I tried to kiss him.”

“You didn’t!”

“Yep I did”

“Well he ain’t bad looking” Aaron snorted. “Clearly he got over it. The two of you are think as thieves.”

“Yeah after the shock wore off he was pretty cool about it. He was the one who found me when I tried to kill myself in the garage.”

Robert’s smile dropped. 

“It’s fine.” Aaron added quickly. “I was in a bad place. Didn’t want to accept that I was gay. I got over that clearly.” 

Robert wanted to press the issue but knew better. He decided to move the topic on. 

“So, was Holly the only girl you experimented with?” 

“No.”

“Who else?”

“No one important.”

“Ah go on you can’t go all shy on me now.” 

Aaron hesitated. “You sure you want to hear this?” 

“Yes, why wouldn’t I?”

Aaron eyed him unsurely. Robert was confused why would Aaron be so hesitant to tell him. It’s not like he couldn’t guess there were only 3/4 girls in the village it could be. Holly was obviously out, Vic he woul- 

The nervous look on Aaron’s face as he watched Robert said it all. 

“You slept with Vic!” Aaron nodded. 

“My sister! You had sex with my baby sister!” 

“Robert, calm down!” 

“Calm down! I just, my sister Aaron!”

“It was years ago, way before we met. It was never a big deal. Vic and I are best friends it doesn’t even register. We don’t care about it.”

“What and that’s supposed to make me feel better?” he scoffed. 

“So, what Robert, you going to go to Vic and ask her about it?”

“Yes, actually I am.” 

“Wanna answer the question on why you are so bothered by us having sex over five years ago?”

Robert, who had been dressing, paused. Aaron had a point. He couldn’t ask Vic about this without raising suspicion. He looked at Aaron, thought about what they had been doing less than an hour ago. Thoughts of him with Vic threatened to press on his mind. He ignored them. Why did it bother him do much? After all he had Chrissie, Aaron was just a fling, a good shag, nothing more.

“I need to get back” he said softly. “Same time next week?”

“As long as you don’t have any issues with my past.” 

Robert worked over to Aaron and placed his hands on his hips. Holding him in place as he kissed him hard on the lips. 

“I won’t lie. I need a day or two to wrap my head around it. But I’m sure seeing you in overalls will be able to remind me of what’s important.”  
Aaron rolled his eyes. Smirking as he watched him walking out of the barn. Robert turned at the door. 

“Until next time, my dirty little grease monkey.” With a wink he was gone. 

Aaron laughed. He made a mental note to go and subtly warn Vic that Robert had found out about their past relationship. After all Robert was a fierce big brother when he wanted to be.


End file.
